The Flurp, the Baseball Bat, and the Duct Tape
by Prunella
Summary: When Betty invites Jimmy over for hot tubbing, there was only evil in her mind. Will Cindy be able to save the day and manage a confession just in time? Now complete!
1. Blub Blub Blub: Dreams and bubbles

Chapter 1: _Blub blub blub!_

**Cindy's point of view…**

"Now let's take a look at these complicated pronouns and…"

As my English teacher droned on and on about some kind of mathematical thing, my mind couldn't help but wander to somewhere else.

Hey, even though I'm the second smartest person in school, it doesn't mean I have to like the classes.

My eyes drifted from the blackboard and stopped at the person sitting in front of me. _Jimmy. _

For years, the thoughts of him had constantly penetrated my mind like a bee swarming to a field of flowers. The days dragged on as I wondered when I was about to make my confession. Every time it would go like this:

Me: _Jimmy…c-c-can I talk to you f-for a sec? In p-private?_

Him: _Sure thing._

Well, after our usual ring of friends (Libbs, Sheen, and Carl) left us, I would be:

Him: _So, Cin, what were you saying?_

Me: _Well, I know it's b-b-been a pretty long time since w-w-we talked privately like this, but I j-j-just wanted you to know that…that…_

Him: _Yes?_

But before I managed to say something, the bell would either ring, or we would be interrupted by someone. Sheen, twice. Carl, once. Betty Quinlan, his annoying _major_ fan, an infinity amount of times. Well, I couldn't blame her for staring at Jimmy all the time. Over the years, he had morphed from geeky Retrovillian to the hottest person ever to walk on the Earth. In my opinion, anyways. Now in our sophomore year of high school, all of us had changed. But Jimmy had changed the most. He had ditched his weird soft-serve-like hairdo and now had side bangs that would flop adoringly over his left eye, and—

"Miss Vortex. Would you please cease your daydreaming and pay attention? This is important! You will have to--"

"Yah, ok, but it'd really help if you stopped being so hypnotic!" I snapped back. My teacher frowned, but didn't say anything more. Well, I was his best student. I doubt he could find it in his heart to give me detention or something of that sort.

Anyway, today seemed like one of Jimmy's "goofing off days". Once in a while, he would just rake up some mischief just for laughs. Today, the victim seemed to be Carl, because he was the only person that was closest to Jimmy (in front) and falling asleep. (At this point, Betty, sitting beside him, was staring lustfully at him again, so I gave her my most poisonous death glare. She glared back, then continued looking at him…What a loser…) So Jimmy leaned forward and whispered, "_Blub blub blub…blubity blub blub!" _He then made some other water-like noises, so I assumed he was making Carl dream about his upcoming swim test. Carl was trying to make the swim team, despite his slightly overweight physique. He had been so nervous about it this whole week, Carl was no doubt dreaming about it now.

"There are bubbles around you in the pool…

"You're slowly, slowly sinking toward the floor…" Jimmy whispered, while Carl seemed to be whimpering and mumbling something like, "Mommy, am I allergic to water too?"

"Sinking…sinking…"

Here, Carl whimpers again and shouts, "NNOO!" which caused all of us to stare up at him, including the teacher.

I tried to muffle my laughter, but Jimmy heard it. He turned around and winked at me with those alluring blue eyes of his. I winked back, giving a small thumbs-up. He grinned widely with teeth like perfect strings of white pearls. I just about died.

Just then, the bell rung. The teacher scowled at Carl murderously, but dismissed us.

You know, I think I'm beginning to like this class.

**Author's Note: haha, this is my first time writing a fanfic, but not my first time writing a story. So I hope I've done a good job. Actually the swimming thing idea came from a Ranma 1/2 manga chapter, where Akane fell asleep in class, dreaming of her swim test thing, and worrying because she couldn't swim. So in order to wake her up, and Ranma being the mean person, he whispered the sound effects to her and she thought she was drowning, and woke up crying or something.**

**Please review, thank you! And to those that already have, much love and thanks!**


	2. Invitation

Chapter 2.

**Jimmy's POV**

_Hmm. She actually smiled at me with sincerity, for once…_

I mean, it's not normal for Vortex to smile, unless with Libby, much less to me. _We have our moments now and then, I guess. We still do argue just like old times, but we're friendly with each other most of the time. _

As the teacher dismissed us from the classroom, Betty made a beeline straight towards me, batting her long eyelashes at me, calling for me to wait for her.

Betty's still a beautiful person and all, but I just don't love her anymore.

(I'll switch back to Cindy. I can't do a guy's POV very well…Maybe cus

I don't think like one…)

**Cindy's POV**

I saw that slut of an asshole, Betty, run up to Neutron and start flirting. Like, touching his arm, batting her eyelashes and all. Well, since my feet had started moving all their own, I decided to follow them and listen in to what they were saying.

"Soo, Jimmy, what are you doing Saturday night?"

"Oh, all of us are going to go see the Ultra Lord movie that Sheen has been ranting to us for days. Why?"

"I see…well, I was wondering if you could come over to my house and we could hang out in our hot tub."

_WHAT! Oh, no, you are NOT going, Neutron!_

**Author's Note: Much thanks to all the wonderful reviewers. Well, I actually have a lot on my hands these days (oral book report, quizzes, exams…) so it probably won't be a few more days until I update again. And sorry for the short chapter too, but I was distracted by my mom bugging me to eplain stuff from my reports to her. Sorry, and thank you for the understanding. And well, in the first chapter, I just wanted to pick on Jimmy a little, so he was showing off some of his knowledge of the cerebral mind. ;)**

**Again, thank you all for reviewing; it means a lot to me. **


	3. Itsty bitsy teeny weeny bikini

Chapter 3.

**Jimmy:**

I just stood there in a mild state of shock. Yes, mild. I had heard all about Betty's romantic relations. Cindy had reminded me many, many times that Quinlan was a 'slut' and that 'guys only like her because she flaunts what she has.'

Anyway, Betty Quinlan would not normally invite me for hot-tubbing.

"Yes? No?" Betty prompted, "My parents won't be home until the next week. We have all the time we need."

_UH. Time for what? I'm not interested, if that's the thing we 'need time for.' _She touched my arm again and smiled flirtatiously at me.

"I'll be wearing my bikini…"

_Ohkay…_

I knew lots of guys would love to see Betty in a bikini. However, I wouldn't care if she would wear the smallest prostitute outfit if I went.

Betty smiled again. "What do you think, Jimmy?"

I thought fast. There was a quick flashback, where I remembered something Libby had said after all of us agreed to the Ultra Lord movie.

"I'll be there."

Betty's face brightened.

"But you have to approve my one condition…"

**Cindy:**

I saw Neutron say something to Betty, and she smiled. _Holy shit, he agreed?_ I was leaning against the wall, where I was out of sight, to them anyways. I heard him say something else, but I couldn't hear. Betty then thought a little (SURPRISE, SURPRISE.) then smiled deviously. The smirk then vanished, replaced by her normal 'adorable' one. I heard her say a flirty "Laytah", but that was it. Jimmy looked weirded out for a moment, then, he too smiled. I felt my energy being drained out of my self. _Life is definitely not fair. All this time, I had imagined that Jimmy preferred my kind of person. _I thought I had so much more to offer than that slutthole; BRAINS, a better personality (sometimes, anyways.), and a history with Neutron, etc. _But nnooo, it doesn't matter if you have rocks in your head. All you need is a skinny frame, big boobs, and a bubble butt. Yeah, like Betty._

I didn't have any more classes with Neutron until after lunch, so I avoided him with ease. When I saw him in the hallways between classes, I tried to refrain myself from going over to where he was and punch him out of fury.

The lunch bell rang all too soon. As all of us (Libbs, Sheen, Carl, Jimmy and me) all gathered on our usual table after setting down our lunches, Jimmy grinned his "famous" crooked smile.

"Hey, guess what guys?"

I didn't think I could hold down my chicken fettuccini anymore.

**Author's Note: Hahaha, this chapter just reminds me of the Yoplait light commercial, the itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini one. :D**

**Yah, it was funny…to me anyways. **

**Again, thanks to all the reviewers!**


	4. A Metal Pounding

Chapter 4.

**Cindy:**

"What?" Carl and Sheen answered at the same time.

"Well, after first period today, Betty Quinlan stopped me after first period and---"

"I wonder if Betty likes llamas…" Carl said dreamily, blinking his abnormally small eyes behind his round bifocals.

Yep, that's Carl, the llama lover...

We all stopped what we were doing and stared at the guy.

"What? Don't you think she's pr—"

"SO, what happened, Nerdtron?" I asked dryly. I couldn't decide whether to punch him first, or to make him virtually a eunuch when he stood up after he finished his lunch.

"As I was saying, she invited me to accompany her in the luxury of her hot-tub, and I—"

At this point, Libby gasped a little, her coffee-brown eyes widening. Then she resumed her normal posture and expression.

I could practically hear the gears in that scheming little head of hers grinding together at top speed.

"Cindy," Libby smiled deviously, "don't you think you should go and—"

"And so considering the chances of danger of being alone with Betty in her hot tub, I have cordially requested that all of us are to be hot-tubbing with Betty, instead of watching the Ultra Lord movie on Saturday. And Betty has agreed." Jimmy finished his statement and looked at us for approval.

"HOW _COULD_ YOU JIMMY! YOU…uhh…TRADED US IN FOR BETTY QUINLAN INSTEAD OF A CHANCE TO SEE ULTRA LORD SHOWING OFF HIS...uhm...**MIGHTY **SKILLS OF FIGHTING CRIME AND BATTLING THE EVILS OF THE GALAXY! WHY, _WHY _MUST WOMEN BE SO SUCCESSFUL!"

Sheen was wailing his concerns while the rest of us agreed to Jimmy's idea. Except for Carl, of course. The poor llama kid was torn.

"J-J-Jimmy, do I have to swim in a hot tub to survive the bubbling depths of lukewarm, chlorinated water?"

"Why, Carl, I thought you wanted to acquaint yourself with Betty."

"Y-yes, b-b-but this morning, I fell asleep in f-f-first period, and I dreamed t-t-t-that—"

"Carl. Just don't go if you're afraid you're gonna drown in front of Betty," Libby said. "I'll be there, Jimmy. You will too, Sheen." She winked at her hyperactive boyfriend.

"If you insist, my beloved!" Sheen brightened up.

But from his puzzled expression, I don't think he understood what Libby was trying to imply.

I wish my love-hate relationship with Neutron wasn't so complicated...

Everyone looked at me, waiting for my decision.

"Uhm," I stalled, nervously tracing figures on our brown cafeteria table, "Erm…right. I'll be there."

Jimmy smiled brilliantly, while Libby signaled 'Call me' and Sheen and Carl were ranting about the troubles of their lives.

I had a feeling that Betty was, no doubt, up to something.

As I ate a little more of my fettuccini, I suddenly thought of something.

We still have Dad's old baseball bat in our garage. I'm sure it'll fit into my big bag with all the necessities that I will be bringing over to Betty's.

Was it a wooden one? I think Betty deserves a metal pounding…

IF she does something…err…well…you understand.

**Author's note: YES! Finally, I have had time to write this chapter. Most of my big tests (like today, we were tested over all the American presidents and all the smallest information about them. My brain is fried.) are gone, so this story shall hopefully progress a bit more faster. **

**Again, I appreciate all the reviews and thank you:D**


	5. Peculiarly Pleasant

Chapter 5.

**Cindy:**

The week passed by quickly with various other interesting things, but my mind was on the hot-tubbing date we all had with Betty tonight. I had finished all my homework and was now ready to start packing.

I know, I know, it's just hanging out in a pool with bubbles, but I wanted to make Neutron never forget the image of me in a bikini. In a good and non-embarrassing way, of course.

Then something occurred to me.

Weapons against Betty.

I mean, even though Betty's a sophomore, still in Algebra 1, gets barely-passing grades, and would rather buff her French-manicure than study for tests, her mind is still evil.

Seriously! People's minds work in different ways. Betty's just works in a fiendish way.

So I found dear old Dad's baseball bat and fit it into my new pink/blue striped beach bag, just beside my digicam (hey, I wanna remember Jimmy in his swimsuit) and my towel.

I guess that would be able to hold off Betty if she tried to do something that would push my buttons. (But later on, I would discover that only a bat would defeat her.) Nowadays, I try to control my anger by preparing myself against it or preventing issues that would make me angry in the first place.

Namely, the mere existence of Betty Quinlan.

She's such a superficial psycho-slut. Like in Health class once, Betty asked our teacher how many calories was in---

Okay. I'll stop there…

As time ticked by and the hours dragged on, the time came. I was ready, with my favorite swimwear under my regular shirt and khaki shorts.

I was just in time, hurrying down the stairs to catch Jimmy cruising along the streets with the rest of the crew on his newly improved hover craft with Libby and Sheen. I waved good-bye to my mom and walked out to the sidewalk, where Jimmy descended his hover craft low enough for me to step in with my belongings.

And off we went, with me and Neutron about to experience a rather…peculiarly pleasant evening.

**Author's Note: Okay, I'd try to finish this story before my summer vacation ends when I have to go back to Taipei, but I kinda doubt it. I mean, when I'm in Taipei, I don't have that much access to a computer so I would be updating really really REALLY slowly. But anyway, hugs and kisses to all my wonderful reviewers and readers. **

**Until next time: minty746**


	6. Kodak Moments

**Jimmy:**

We arrived at Betty's mansion shortly and after parking my hovercraft outside the elegant lacy steel gates, the four of us (Carl decided not to attend after all) hopped out and rang the doorbell.

The gates automatically opened, and we promptly went to the hot-tub.

Betty was already there, lounging in the tub, wearing a small (or "skimpy") pink-striped bikini that overexposed her slightly tanned flesh, and also sporting a beautiful "come hither" smile, aimed brightly at me.

Betty's shiny brown hair was twisted on top of her head, and her eyes blinked lazily.

"Come on in when you guys are ready."

I shrugged and smiled politely back.

**Cindy:**

Libby flashed a grin after I wriggled out of my regular clothes and emerged in my swimsuit.

Libby had finished changing into her bikini and looked absolutely fabulous.

After I stuffed all my other clothes back into my bag, we rushed out of the house with my camera and to the hot tub.

My eyes widened as my sight landed at the guys, who were also approaching the tub. I felt like I was watching a slow-motion model show, but only with Jimmy. And Sheen, of course.

"What a Kodak moment..."

I said to Libby.

"That's right, girl. And be a very smart one by go taking a picture of that!"

**Jimmy:**

Truly, I swear Cindy gets even more...attractive and stunning by the minute.

Cindy and Libby were wearing similiar bikinis, with beads along the borders.

Cindy's green camoflauge-patterned two-piece showed off her perfect hourglass-shaped body and brought out her gorgeously green eyes.

Libby also looked very nice, wearing a white one with blue beads.

I could tell Sheen was also somewhat stunned at the vision of his "queen".

"HOLY ULTRALORDS!" He said, going over to Libby's side, then, "Libbilicious is perfect in every way!"

The image of Sheen as an oldman wearing his UltraLord hat occurred to me, and I grinned.

Maybe next time, when some rare chance that Sheen falls asleep in class, I'll make him believe that he has beenmiraculously turned into UltraLord.

**Author's note: YES I have finally been able to update! I'm in Taiwan now for summer vacation, and because the only way I can have internet access is to go to my dad's office, (where I am right now), I probably won't update again for some time. **

**Thank yous to al reviewers/readers who have appreciated the story so far! **


	7. The Flurp

**Cindy: **

Jimmy had muscles!

Yah, okay, I know, guys are supposed to develop them at this age, but I guess I never thought of Nerdtron having a toned body.

Apparently, moving around heavy machinery and gadgets helped Jimmy in more ways than one.

He smiled brightly, with his cerulean blue eyes twinkling, white teeth shining, and his milk chocolate colored hair flopping about.

How yummy! (Erm. I actually had a moment there…)

Jimmy started to say something, but our slutty host impatiently called us over to the tub.

I rolled my eyes.

Oh well, it's not every day that I get to go hot-tubbing with a scorching-hot, certified genius.

**Jimmy: **

All of us got into the tub and Betty asked us if we wanted anything to drink.

"Flurp," I said, "please."

"Yah, me too."

"APPLE JUICE!"

"Diet Coke."

"Uh, sorry Sheen, but we don't have apple juice on hand here in my house. Do you mind a Dr. Pepper?"

"Riight. But…OKAY!"

Betty took our orders and opened the sliding glass doors that was facing the yard. She went to the kitchen bar, prepared our drinks, and came back out.

"Here ya go!"

There was a mischeivious twinkle in her eyes that made me feel quite uneasy, if not puzzled…

**Cindy:**

We all drank our beverages gladly and chatted about random, everday stuff. Well, until Jimmy's head just sort of tilted over onto his chest, and his gorgeous blue eyes closed slowly, while his hands on the glass of flurp slipped and it spilled onto the floor beside the hot tub. I gaped in surprise as Betty let out a small groan and slumped in her seat. Libby also went limp, dropping her Diet Coke into the bubbly hot waters. Sheen slipped in his seat and his head nodded onto his shoulder.

After I got over my shock as best as I could, I tried shaking Jimmy semi-violently, yelling at Betty extremely violently, but neither of the two regained consciousness. Libby and Sheen weren't any better, but they were all alive, although just appeared to be in a very deep sleep. I wondered why I wasn't the only one affected, (the drug was obviously in their drinks), but I thought that I'd better get some ice cubes or something that would surely wake them all up.

I mean, having ice cubes under your armpits would wake you up from sleep, right?

But after I had set foot into the house and slid the door shut behind me, I found that the lock clicked itself shut, as did all of the locks of the house did.

I whipped my head around, toward the hot tub outside.

_WHAT THE HELL!_

**Author's Note: Whew… it seriously seems that it has been ages since I last updated. Oh well, I assure you, I'll seriously start updating more often now that I have the story all planned out and my vacation is over, which means I have more access to computers. **

**BWAHAHAHA (evil laff) I know that cliffies are very inhumane, but I jut couldn't resist. **

**Besides, it's not like you'll all start tobeat the living daylights out of me anyway. **

**...Right? (gasp)**

**Anyway, thanks to all my readers, and please do give me some feedback. Thank you!**

**Ta!**


	8. I Wish I Was Betty Quinlan

**Chapter 8. **

Jimmy:

I faintly heard a voice, calling out to me softly.

"Jimmy…Jimmy…"

I stirred. The voice, oddly, was Betty's.

"Betty?"

"No, Nerdtron, it's Cindy."

"And yet, Dorktex, you sound like Betty."

"Can you stop chattering to me about that slut? I wear, if you ever bring up the Quinlan in my presence, I will personally make you a permanent—"

"Okay, okay, Dorktex it is. What do you want?"

I felt two hands on either side of my face, and I froze.

"Come _on_, Neutron. I know you like me too…"

And here I thought that we were never meant to be. You know, like electrons and---

Anyway, I thought that Cindy liked Nick.

Oh well. Screw that.

**Cindy:**

I tried to unlock the glass doors that led to the hot tub, but the lock wouldn't budge. Then, something caught my eye and I looked through the panels to find that that…_bitch_…had 'awoken', dragging Libby and Sheen out of the pool and onto the ground, with some distance away.

I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath. Exhaling, I closed my eyes, trying to suppress the anger boiling inside of me.

It's when times like this that I guess I should keep my head cool and calm, and to think everything out.

Erm…I'll try.

I opened my eyes, ready to beat the crap out of Quinlan, but I was so very _not_ ready for the sight that I was about to behold.

A string of curses escaped my mouth as I saw Betty talk to Jimmy, practically sitting in his lap, with _her_ 'oh-so-dainty' hands on _his_ cheeks, and whispering into Jimmy's ears like a snake talking gilded lies.

Surprisingly, I saw Nerdtron smile and place his arms around _her_!

I slowly took a deep breath once again. No lut is going to get me so worked up just like that.

Then, she had the NERVE to glance back at me, and smirk! She snuggled up a little closer to Jimmy, who blushed adorably, then slid his hands up and down her back.

But before I got angry over again, a thought popped into my head:

If Jimmy was asleep, why would he be doing this with _her_?

Oh well. I should focus more on how to get out of the house so I can pry that slut off of Nerdtron, then kick her 'beautiful' bubble as like there was no tomorrow.

But I still couldn't ignore the happy, blissful smile on Jimmy's handsome face.

I sighed. That should've been me. I wanted to be the one that was caressing his hair and to have that smile aimed at me.

Just this once, just this moment, I wish I was _her_.

**Author's Note: Actually, I am reposting this chapter because when I went over my written version, I saw that I actually forgot to type in a section, so here's the complete one!**

**Finally, chapter 8 is done. I'll probably finish off the story in the next chapter...or chapters. I actually find that writing the stuff down on hand works better for me that just typing it up in the computer directly...how weird. Oh well I hope you guys enjoy the more...sensitive...? side of Cindy!**

**Tootles!**


	9. The Baseball Bat and Duct Tape

**Cindy: **

I tapped the glass doors with my fingers, thinking. The most direct way would just be to somehow smash through the sliding doors (they _were_ glass, after all, no matter how thick they are).

I reached for my bag that I had brought along with me. Thankfully, my bag was already in the house.

Digging to the bottom of it, I lifted out the metal bat. I tapped it to my palm, smirking, trying to crowd out the sight of Betty (who was kissing poor Jimmy fervently) out of my eyes.

Sometimes, I guess, your guts just know better and it's best to listen to them.

**Jimmy: **

I felt Cindy jerk away from me all of a sudden, and I stirred a little more.

Then…

"NEUTRON, WAKE UP!"

Ever get that disappointed feeling of when you just woke up from a dream in the wrong place? Like, you just wanted to see what would happen later, but instead, you wake up?

Yes, I understand.

I blinked my eyes open to find Cindy—a furious one at that--staring at me.

"Yes, I'm awake."

I heaved myself out of the tub, sitting on the ground beside it.

"Why does the hot tub smell and look like diluted Coke?"

Cindy shrugged. "I guess Libby spilled hers into the water after she fainted."

"Oh, yeah that's right, there was also something wrong with my flurp…I fell asleep after that. Did you?"

"No…and apparently Betty didn't either…"

She glared at something behind her, and I peeked over Cindy's shoulder to find Betty unconscious, gagged and taped to the cement with…duct tape?

"Um…Vortex, why is she…?"

Cindy sat down and folded her arms over herself.

"Long story."

"We're not going anywhere."

"Okay… Well then…"

**Cindy:**

After I finished telling Neutron about everything that happened, (I avoided ranting about what an evil bitch Quinlan was), he just shook his head and sighed.

"So you broke the glass doors with a baseball bat? It's lucky that you didn't make too much of a noise or else the neighbors would have come running asking what happened."

"Of course it didn't make to big a sound; I taped a beach towel I found to the doors so it wouldn't be too loud. And besides, her house is big enough that she doesn't have that much neighbors around."

"True. But why did you want to bring a…_baseball bat_?"

"I _know_ things, Nerdtron." Like how Betty was definitely up to no good.

"Sure…so anyway, it was Betty that was kissing me?"

"Yes…who else?" I said dryly, adding an eye roll for effect.

"I—err, well, um…" Jimmy stammered, gesturing with hands nervously.

"Spill, Neutron." I whispered dangerously at him.

"Okay…it was all a dream...I have done many scientific tests, and dreams do NOT mean _anything_…"

"Pray continue."

"Well…" Jimmy gulped. "Just don't murder me or something…I have a lot to live for…"

"I won't. Yes, it's a promise. Now, you were saying…?"

"I thought that I was kissing you…although it did sound like Betty in the beginning…obviously, she had used the technique that I had used on Carl…"

I, on the other hand, was speechless.

Nerdtron thought he was kissing…me?

Does he like me? Sure, I guess it all added up, but…

Not likely.

We were childhood rivals! I mean, sure, that was back then, but…

_Yes he likes you, no it's not a dream, no, you don't need to pinch yourself, you're already wide awake, and yes, you're gaping, do close your mouth, and yes, you do want to kiss him too! _

Ugh. And I though my gut instinct was helpful.

"Cindy? Remember, it was a _dream_! It's okay, it doesn't mean anything…"

_Yes he likes you, yes; he will kiss you back, because if he kissed back in a dream, he'll kiss you now,…_

"Cindy?"

The voice in my head (and my hormones) was driving me crazy, so I just went for it.

Hey, at least I'll die happy, right?

**Jimmy:**

When I felt Cindy's lips on mine, the only thing that was running through my mind was that this was so much better than the dream that I had.

As I kissed back and looped my arms around her waist, the logical side of my brain started screaming insults and me, so I just blocked it out and let the other side of my brain take over, which was yelling to me all sorts of hormonal behavior…

When we paused, I asked Cindy:

"If you knew all the other things were going to happen, did you expect that then?"

"No," Cindy admitted, "I guess I just hoped it would happen."

"Me too." I said, as I kissed her nose softly and hugged her.

"But I guess that it's better that I don't know _everything_, eh?"

"Of course." I smiled, and then whispered in her ear:

"That's what _I _do."

**Author's note: WHOO I finally finished this story...(my fingers/wrists are sore...I tried to type it in as fast as I could...) I hope I didn't rush it too bad...I guess the ending was kinda short, but I think that it would be better if I just end it there and not elaborate too much on Libby and Sheen. Or, I could do an epilogue if you want.**

**And, well of course, big thanks to all of the supportive readers/reviewers. I might start a Naruto oneshot soon, so if you're interested, well...you know what to do. :D**


End file.
